The Story of Us
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: "I was just five when the cordycepts hit.." That statement wasn't just a basic, plain statement. It had feeling and emotions behind it, Henry's and Sam's emotions, along with the responsibilities they had to take on. But no matter what happens, Henry will keep Sam safe, right? He has to..not just for Sam, but for himself.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Our Agony

A/N: After finishing The Last of Us for the 10th time, I yearned for a little more variety; like a badass fanfiction. I found a couple, but what I really wanted was an epic Henry and Sam fanfic. Sadly, there was only like 4 stories about them and they didn't excite me or make me feel satisfied in the end. So, I decided that I was going to make one. It might not be Neil Druckmann material, but it's fanfiction material.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Last of Us, that belongs to the brilliant mind of Neil Druckmann.

* * *

Henry's P.O.V.

The cheery laughter of family and friends flooded the whole yard, but the smell, mm..that smell was what really was on my mind.

Yes, it was another eventful barbecue. One of those barbecues where mom and dad would invite like twenty people and we sat around, laughing and eating a ton of hotdogs and hamburgers. It was pretty good so far. I mean..I ate three hotdogs all ready, nothing is really wrong at all.

It was happy.

The celebration ended when the moon started to come back up, and everyone waved good-bye, and said the usual stuff grown-ups say, "See ya soon," "Great barbeque, you guys." Stuff like that. And I, being slightly coy around them, just gave a quick wave.

Of course, they thought it was adorable, so I didn't get scolded for not being social.

"Well young man, it's about time you get some shut eye." My mother said, her eyes twinkling joyously, and she picked me up from my stiff position. "Let's go!"

I giggled when she ran me to my room, pushing me from her holding grasp and pretended I was a flying superhero.

"There he goes! The superhero of the century! He's flying! Where's he going..? To bed!" The mother joked, and laid me on my bed, giving me a quick peck on the forehead. "Sleep. I know you've been drinking too much soda."

"Hehe.." I snickered, hiding my smirk under my covers.

My mom sent me a warm smile before she left my room, turning off the light that cascaded over my small frame. My eyes closed slowly, content with the barbeque that had happened several minutes ago, and the fact that I didn't have to brush my teeth. Yeah..my mom must have been too tired to realized I hadn't even put my pajamas on yet. But, not my problem, right? Finally, sleep crept up inside me, leaving me snoring like my dad. Loud and abnoxious.

* * *

Five hours passed by, and my eyes flickered open from the sudden movement I felt around my body. My mother was holding me as tightly as she possibly could, tears stained on her cheeks as well as a blood stain on her nightgown. My hands clenched tightly around her cloth, clueless as to where I was.

"Mommy..?" I called softly, scared.

My mom looked down at me, pretending like her tears were non-existent. She shot a look at dad which I noticed with my wandering eyes. I could tell something was wrong, especially because we were on the street, and screams and cries echoed around the large city.

"It's okay honey, we're going to be safe." My mother answered, trying to fight back her emotions for me. "Jo, where the hell are we going?"

"I don't know! Just keep running." My dad shouted at her in reply, making me shrink back.

Dad never yelled at mom before. At least not like that. Something weird was going on as we passed through the multiple streets, and finally my eyes dared to look above my mother's arms and my eyes widened in fear when I saw blood covering the roads and the houses near us. I dove back into her arms and trembled in her warm embrace. Why was there blood everywhere? My thoughts were muddled with the images of blood, and my heart beat was faster than ever before. But even though I was scared, I felt safe with my mother holding me.

"Lindy, look! There's a soldier up ahead!" Jo announced, relief flooding his voice.

"Thank God!" Mary said with a smile as her breath became steady.

But before my father even came close to our 'savior,' he shot several people who were begging the man to take them in, keep them safe from sick, crazy people. The soldier asked his lieutenant for advice and it was pretty clear that the answer was, "Kill them."

My father backed off a few feet before turning to mom, fear shimmering his pupils when he glanced at her for answers. Sadly she didn't have any, and neither did he. My head threatened to pop up again, and I looked at my sobbing, shaking father. I never saw him like this before. So confused, so scared.

"Mom..dad..? What are we doing?" I questioned them, on the verge of crying as well.

My father finally looked up at mom, then me, and cocked his gun to be prepared for anything this fucked-up world would throw at him.

"Lindy, come over here and hide." Jo instructed, and my mother shot him a look.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a venomous tone.

"Keeping us alive." He replied, and left with the gun tightly in his hand, though his body still trembled.

* * *

Jo's P.O.V.

I went to the other side of the building where my wife and son stayed hidden, and looked around for the sick before I fixated my eyes on the soldiers in front of me. There was an average of five soldiers with machine guns who kept a steady aim at anything that move towards them. My fingers became sweaty as dark thoughts crept inside my mind. I knew what I had to do to keep my family safe.

I pulled the trigger over and over and over, till each body fell to the ground. For a while, my body sat still while I stared at the bloody bodies, but I shook my head when I thought of Henry. That's right..I have to keep them safe.

After collecting my thoughts, I rushed to the bodies and quickly took off their uniforms.

* * *

Back to Henry's P.O.V.

My mother's head popped up from the staircase she was hiding behind once she heard gunshots. She looked like she thought it was just a couple idiotic civilians who thought they could be saved by the military. No. She was wrong.

"Holy..Oh my gosh.." My mother gasped when she saw the soldier's limp bodies, and saw their clothes being stripped by her husband, Jo. "Did he..?"

"Mom..what's going on?" I asked her, noticing her worried expression.

"Everything's okay baby, just close your eyes all right?" My mom told me, trying to keep her tone soft and comforting.

I decided to believe her. For now. Until I heard a horrible screech and my mother's eyes constricted. I looked at the direction she seemed to be looking at, and I saw a bloody figure running towards us.

"Mommy!" I cried, and my mother held me tighter and showed the nasty figure her back seeing that there was no time to get up and escape.

"It's okay honey..I'll keep you safe!" My mother comforted, and I saw the horrible creature jump on her body and was just inches away from biting her neck.

But a shot rang out, completely demolishing the creature's face.

"Mary...Henry..." Dad called us softly, and saw the horror placed on both of our faces.

He had to get them out of there.

"Put these on. We're going to ditch this place, all right?" Jo directed, and Mary shot him a look of horror and sorrow.

"You shot them, didn't you?" My mother asked him, and my father didn't even dare to look at her.

"Put them on. We have to leave." My father reiterated and my mother put the garments over her clothed body.

"All right..let's leave." My mother stated with a poisonous tone.

I could tell things weren't going to be the same. Ever again.

* * *

A/N: This is going to be a multiple-chapter story, so if you're interested you can follow it so you know when the next chapter is out. This story isn't going to be super long, maybe just ten chapters? I'm not sure how long it will take to finish this story, but I do know what I'm writing about. Hopefully you enjoyed the story so far. :D

Reviewing is loved and appreciated so I can be motivated to write faster.


	2. Chapter 2: Caught?

A/N: There maybe a couple time skips in my story. Just a forewarning.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Last of Us.

* * *

Henry's P.O.V. -

After the shooting incident, my dad and mom pretended to be the cruel soldiers and shoot at anything and anyone to prove to them that they were indeed authentic soldiers. Me..since I was one of 'soldier's' children, I got to stay back and be safe from all the horrors surrounding me. I know I shouldn't be watching, but it's hard not to. The sick people..they were humans just like us, weren't they? Why are they doing this? Why are they killing people so viciously? And the soldiers I once looked up to and dreamed to be like, were now monsters in my mind.

And people...are they actually people? Or just a monster? Were they always a monster?

Another shot rang out, completely scarring one of the seemingly normal people's faces. It was disgusting..but nobody even knew who was normal anymore.. Was he sick? Maybe...but maybe not. Wait...am I sick? I don't want to be sick..I'm scared!

I don't want to be a monster.

"There's too many of them! Inform the lieutenant, there's no way to kill them all at this point!" One of the men informed his fellow soldier.

"Got it! I'm calling right now!" He replied, and held the walky-talky to his ear while he grasped tightly onto his shotgun. "Lieutenant! They're coming at us from every angle, we don't think there's a way to ward them off!"

The soldiers in ear-shot listened to the conversation as closely as possible while they shot at the coming sick.

"Understood..." The soldier said after he hung up the walky-talky. "Everyone! There's an armed triage five miles ahead, he says we can go there till we figure this out! Got it!?

All of the soldiers nodded their heads, indicating they heard. My mother and father followed their actions to avoid suspicion and my mother ran over to me and carried me on her back. Her glare shot to my father and he nodded in reply, almost like they were talking through action. I wasn't sure what their actions meant, but I kinda guessed when my mother started running and my father stayed behind us, shooting whoever got too close.

I wonder if we'll be safe?

My mother arched her head over to check on me. "Are you all right?"

"...Yeah." I softly replied.

Of course I wasn't fine, I was scared to death of what might happen to me or my family. I don't understand what's going on, or what's going to happen to us. Will we live through this? I have no clue, but obviously we weren't going to hang around to find out.

Suddenly, everyone stopped running and looked behind them when they heard hundreds of horrible cries. My eyes widened when I saw what looked like a thousand sick people running towards us, their bodies deformed and bloody. I shook my mother lightly, trying to get her to move. It was transparent, everyone was scared shit-less. Finally, my dad shook his head and lightly pushed my mom to grab her attention.

"We gotta move." He calmly stated and insisted for her to move ahead of him as he shot the seemingly close sick people.

My mother ran as fast as her legs could handle, and when she felt empty of energy all she did was listen to my panicked breaths and continued running anyway. She needed to save me, and I felt so safe in her arms because I knew that she would do anything to protect me. But even so, there's that sliver of fear that comes when they get too close for comfort.

"Mommy, are we going to make it?" I ask, tears falling from my eyelids.

Mom stared at me for a couple minutes before replying and tightened her lips, "Of course we will."

I didn't believe her, but I kept telling myself to at least give her words a chance. There's a part of me that knows we will die, and another part that hopes we'll make it. Obviously, I hoped for the latter.

"There it is! The triage!" One of the soldiers exclaimed, and my eyes lit up.

We made it. We actually made it.

The triage ahead of us saw the rest of the sick and instantly shot them, killing each and every one of them with one bullet to the head. The marksman were quite skillful, and that made me feel a whole lot safer.

One of the higher ranking soldiers came up to us and glared at me. "You have a child?"

"Yes. It's our son." My dad replied, making sure the soldier knew.

"...Be careful." Was all he said, and he walked away.

"So what's the plan, Jo?" My mother asked, cuddling me tightly.

"We're getting out of these costumes." He answered, and motioned for us to follow him.

"'Bout time." My mother joked, and a smirk crossed her features.

* * *

After we got out of the uniforms, we passed by some actual soldiers and overheard their conversation.

"Did you hear about the soldiers that were killed by a civilian?" One of the soldiers asked, looking around in suspicion.

"Yeah. I also heard they were stripped down." The other soldier replied.

"No kidding? They must be pretending to be a soldier or some shit like that." The soldier guessed, and reloaded his gun to be prepared for the possible sick.

My mother glanced at my father, and worried clouded her eyes. His fingers twitched and his body trembled, still trying to process the fact that it was possible they might found out that they are those people.

"Jo..?" My mother whispered, her voice shaking.

"New plan, we're gonna get the hell outta here." My father stated, and stroked the gun he had in his pocket. "Let's go-"

One of the soldiers grabbed my father's shoulder, his eyes shooting darts at us.

"You...are the people who killed those soldiers." My father's widened in complete fear, and my mother couldn't even move.

We were going to die..

* * *

A/N: Yes, this chapter was a bit short, but I'm sure I'll make longer chapters and make them more interesting. Trust me, they'll get better. :3


End file.
